The present invention relates to a paper dispensing mechanism and more particularly to a paper dispensing mechanism which will feed sheets of paper from a stack.
Paper dispensing mechanisms have been in use for a number of years. They comprise feeding sheets of paper from stacks of paper to a post print paper handling mechanism. When the sheets of paper in a stack are exhausted, the stack must be replaced with a fresh one. This creates increased down time and increased handling expenses. It has also been found that some sheet feeding mechanisms are able to feed paper in one orientation only (e.g. parallel to the long edge) and are not able to feed paper in another orientation (e.g. parallel to the short edge), so that if it is desired to change the orientation of the paper being fed, a different feeding mechanism must be used. It has also been discovered that some sheet feeding mechanisms are able to deposit the fed sheets in single sheets only but cannot feed sheets in shingle fashion so that if sheets are to be fed in shingle fashion, a different feeding mechanism must be used. Furthermore, some sheet feeding mechanisms may be used only with certain types of other paper handling machines, such as printers, so that a separate feeding mechanism must be used to feed sheets to a different paper handling machine.
The present invention overcomes these problems and has for one of its objects the provision for an improved sheet feeding mechanism in which separate stacks of sheets may be fed one after the other with very little or no down time.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism in which sheets can be fed singly or in shingle form.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which can be used with a variety of other paper handling machines.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which may be moved from one paper handling mechanism to another.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which is able to feed sheets in different orientations.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which can feed sheets of different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved sheet feeding mechanism which is simple and inexpensive to operate, maintain and manufacture.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.